


Ochre

by Crowgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Colors, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Offscreen Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: ‘Were there always this many colors?’
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Ochre

**Author's Note:**

> Twelvetide Drabbles Day 10 prompt: Ochre.

The last time Bucky had been in an art store, he remembers there being pencils and paper. There had probably been some paints, maybe watercolors, but the palettes had been strictly limited: half a dozen, _maybe_ a dozen colors at most, if he’s remembering right -- and he might not be, he’s willing to admit that.

But there certainly hadn’t been anything like _this._ He’s glad Tony and Steve have most of the clerk’s attention because he just can’t take his eyes off the _wall_ of colors in front of him. He doesn’t even recognize what some of these things _are_ \-- what the hell is a gel pen? Gel is like Jell-O, right? How do you draw with that? 

‘You okay?’ Steve’s hand is warm on his shoulder.

Bucky nods. ‘Yeah, just -- were there always this many colors?’ 


End file.
